


Margaret

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Romeo et Juliet musical
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: Margaret was Tybalt's servant and lover. She loved him so much though Tybalt never loved her. At the end of the story, she was freed from Tybalt.





	Margaret

玛格丽特  
（一）  
卡普莱特家的大厅闹哄哄的，那位尊贵客人的到来打破了城堡的冰冷疏离，每一个孩子都凑上前去想一睹为快，看看他们卡普莱特家族掌上明珠的未来丈夫到底长什么样。  
玛格丽特环视了一周，没有在人群中找到提伯尔特。她又抬头看了看二楼，只找到了站在楼梯转角处眼神冷冷的罗萨林。  
帕里斯与卡普莱特伯爵的寒暄已过半，事情也聊得差不多了。气氛一片轻松愉快，不少卡普莱特的小辈们都借机向帕里斯介绍自己，好在这家世显赫的年轻权贵面前留个不错的印象。  
玛格丽特在门口盼了好一会，才看到了从外面回来的提伯尔特。玛格丽特迎上前去，手搭在他的胸前，仰着头对他说：“帕里斯来向朱丽叶求婚了。”  
提伯尔特低着头皱了皱眉，没有看玛格丽特。他又轻轻一点头，算是回应了她玛，便径直走向了大宅的入口。  
玛格丽特跟在他身后，看到他走到了彼得鲁乔的身边，彼得鲁乔跟他耳语了几句，他随着又问了一些话。  
玛格丽特靠着门边盯着提伯尔特的身影，无声地叹了口气。  
“玛格丽特，”还没看一会，屋子里就传来了夫人风风火火的声音，“玛格丽特，你在哪？”  
“来了！“

忙完夫人交代的事情已经是午后了，玛格丽特拖着有些疲惫的身子经过后院，发现小格雷琴和罗萨林正坐在草地上靠着果树聊天。  
玛格丽特走过去，问：“你们在聊什么？”  
罗萨林看到玛格丽特，马上往旁边挪了挪屁股，留了个中间的位子：“聊帕里斯，来来来，坐，坐这。”  
玛格丽特刚坐好，罗萨林和格雷琴马上就一左一右地躺下了，两个头分别枕在玛格丽特的左右大腿上。玛格丽特无可奈何地笑了：“我就知道。”  
格雷琴龇着牙对她笑了笑，手上玩着编草，接着说她之前没有说完的话：“……瞧他那一身铜臭，那一脸‘老子是全世界最好的男人’的表情，我不喜欢他。”  
罗萨林“嚯”了一声：“什么时候轮到你来发表意见了，朱丽叶的意见也没用。”  
罗萨林一脸戏谑，又装模作样地说：“要我说，帕里斯也不错了，长得也算仪表堂堂，要地位有地位，要钱有钱，三十多岁的男人经验也足，说不定床上功夫还好，唉呀，小朱丽叶也算有福啦。”  
格雷琴看不到她的表情，顺手把手里的草扔到了罗萨林的脸上，没好气地说：“你个小臭婆娘脑子里都是些什么。”  
接着树上扔下来一个果核，砸在了格雷琴的肚子上：“不许骂罗萨林！”  
玛格丽特仰头一看，原来树上还蹲着个帕特里克。  
罗萨林一点都没生气，拿开脸上的草又说：“那你喜欢什么样的，说说啊。”  
小格雷琴没声了。  
罗萨林坐起来，手撑在地上扭头去看格雷琴，继续逗她：“说说呗。”  
格雷琴吱唔了一下，说：“……不知道，没喜欢的。”  
很显然罗萨林不想就这么放过她：“帕特里克这样的？彼得鲁乔那样的？”罗萨林瞟了一眼正在微笑的玛格丽特，又看着格雷琴：“……还是喜欢提伯尔特那样的？”  
一瞬间空气中有些安静。在她们三个人之间提起这个名字不是一件容易的事，提伯尔特这个名字有些过于尖锐了。罗萨林也没真的想要个答案，心知肚明的事情玩够了就它过去了：“算了算了，反正我也不在乎你喜欢什么样的。”  
小格雷琴顺着台阶下：“那你又喜欢什么样的？”  
罗萨林重新躺好，双手抱在胸前，笑：“哈，我喜欢蒙太古那样的。”  
仿佛罗萨林的话倒尽了小格雷琴和帕特里克的胃口，他们俩跟着就发出了一声不敢相信的“呕……”，玛格丽特轻轻地拍了一下罗萨林的脑袋，盈着水的眼睛里带着一丝温柔的责备：“别乱说。”  
“开个玩笑！”罗萨林仰着头看玛格丽特，看了好一会，终于忍不住伸手去揉她的脸：“永远温柔，永远得体，永远端庄。玛格丽特啊玛格丽特，你怎么能总是这副表情，你是不是长着一张假脸啊。”  
玛格丽特微笑着任由她闹，上扬的苹果肌被罗萨林揉得发红。

（二）  
玛格丽特端着葡萄酒，敲响了门。门后传来提伯尔特的一声简短有力的“进”，她推开门走了进去。  
提伯尔特坐在桌子前擦拭他的刀，刀刃反射的烛光照在他的额头上。玛格丽特把托盘放在侧桌上，拿起酒壶倒满了一杯，无声地递到了提伯尔特的面前。  
提伯尔特今晚没有叫她来，但是她知道他需要她，还有酒。他们俩相处的时间太久了，她太过熟悉这个人，不需要提伯尔特说，她就知道什么时候应该出现。她永远都是那么贴心，是一朵安静的解语花。  
提伯尔特把刀套上，拿起酒杯一饮而尽。玛格丽特走到他的身后，双臂绕到他胸前圈着他的脖子，脸贴着他的脸，细细地摩挲着。  
提伯尔特一直以来都是直接的，玛格丽特也不去渴望提伯尔特会在性爱开始之前会跟她说些什么，她一直都很清楚的。   
提伯尔特的手抚上她的脸，扭过头去亲她的唇。他站了起来，把她推到床上，一遍脱衣服一边用潦草地舔吻她的脖子。玛格丽特攀上他的脖颈，将自己拉离床面，好让提伯尔特褪去她的裙子。  
当提伯尔特进来的那个瞬间，玛格丽特只是把头往后仰了仰，把呻吟困在了某个屏住的呼吸之中。提伯尔特不喜欢她出声，不喜欢她太过动情。他们的性爱太过安静，就连在最兴奋的那几个时刻里，这个房间也只会多几声厚重的呼吸而已。他要她把她的情绪都控制在她的身体里，不允许出现缺口。  
玛格丽特的金发铺洒在枕头上，仿佛流了一枕头的金子。提伯尔特握着她的腰，不断地在她体内抽插着。她抬了抬腰想要把他纳得更深，即使是纯粹的生理快感，她也想给他更好的，毕竟这是她能给而他也不会拒绝的，不是吗？哦，她甚至知道用什么样的力道收缩他能让他更快乐。  
玛格丽特的动作刺激到了他，他俯下身子扣住她白嫩的肩膀，向她释放更快更凶猛的欲望。玛格丽特咬着唇，感觉自己快要被他冲散了。她忍着她的呻吟，抬眼去看提伯尔特，提伯尔特并没有看她。提伯尔特很少看玛格丽特的眼睛，更多的时候他都在躲她的眼睛。  
罗萨林说：“没有人能承受那样的目光，玛格，你能把他淹死。”  
可玛格丽特从没有想过要对他倾诉什么，这么多年来她已经学会了控制，她只想知道他现在在想什么，心里想着谁，又怀着怎样的痛苦。  
结束之后，提伯尔特吻了吻她的脸颊，留下了一个苍白而无济于事的安慰。他把把玛格丽特留在身边，沉沉睡去。  
提伯尔特背对着她，背上是大大小小的伤痕。玛格丽特把头靠过去，似有若无地蹭了蹭。

（三）  
提伯尔特没有走，也没有赶她走。格洛丽亚说：“看来你是真的伤心。”  
她从他身上翻了过去，躺到了他的正面，用手支着头看他。  
“其实帕里斯来，我应该感到高兴。这样就可以断了你的一个念想了。”  
格洛丽亚的眼神变得深邃，上挑的眼尾甚至流露出了一丝平日从来没有出现过的媚态。她伸出手摸了摸他的脸，嘴里喃喃道：“她有什么好的。”  
好眠和昏睡的区别就在于她在酒里滴了多少滴药剂。提伯尔特的睡眠并不好，眼底时常带有的青色使他看起来更加阴郁。为了让提伯尔特睡个好觉，玛格丽特有时候会在酒里滴几滴助眠的药剂。但总有一些时候，格洛丽亚会让她多滴几滴。  
她的手顺着提伯尔特脸颊往下，下巴，脖子，肩膀，前胸。她的手停在了他左胸前的那道狰狞的伤疤上。粉色的增生组织像一条丑陋不堪的肉虫一样吸附在他的胸上，提醒着每一个看到它的人当时提伯尔特受了多重的伤。那道伤疤的上面还有一道浅色的疤痕，她想摸的是那道浅色的。  
那道浅色的疤痕是她留下的。当时他受了很重的伤，是她帮她包扎的；等他熟睡后，她偷偷解开绷带，又在上面划了一个小口——她太想在他身上留下自己的记号了。她本来想下手重一点，好让它更深一些，这样疤痕就不会因为随着时间的流逝而被冲淡；但是她下不了手，心疼。  
她摸着那个她亲手刻上去标记，鬼使神差地吻了下去。她伸出舌头舔，啃咬，像在亲吻着神迹，又清洗着罪孽。她的唇吻遍他的躯体，又迫不及待地回去寻找他的双唇。她抬起他的手，将他的手指含入自己的口中吮吸着，舌头用力地搅动着，又将那沾满唾液的手指伸到了自己的私处；她浑身战栗，将腿伸进他的两腿之间紧紧地夹住，不断的摩擦绞紧，仰着头忘情地呻吟——  
但是提伯尔特没有一点反应。现在的他是一个娃娃，任由她去摆弄，听话，没有感情。  
格洛丽亚觉得没有意思了，渐渐停下来，冷笑着说：“跟睡一个死人似的，啧。”  
但是胸腔中还有千万的爱欲在叫嚣，撕扯着她的身躯，在她的头颅中翻滚。她忿忿地坐起身，拉开床头的抽屉拿出一把刀，在自己的手臂上狠狠地割了一刀。  
疼痛给予了她更大的刺激，让她暂时从那满脑子的疯狂念想中抽离出来，血开始流出，铁锈味让她渐渐冷静下来。她喘着气，笑着看向自己的伤口。你总得找方式去排解那些东西不是吗，被蛇咬过的毒，伤口中的脓，还有身体里流淌着的爱以及因此滋生的冲动与恨。不然你就会被这些东西困住，会被这些东西烧死。  
她深呼吸着，觉得自己好多了。她站起来，轻车熟路地摸出绷带为自己包扎。这不是她第一次做这样的事情，实际上她的手臂上还有很多道这样的伤痕。她白天总戴着袖套，别人不会发现，而唯一一个跟她睡的人也不会在意她手臂上有多少道伤痕，多好，给了她一个藏匿秘密的绝妙空间。  
她没有忘记擦干净刀上的血迹。在把刀再次放回去之前她看向了提伯尔特，她静默了一瞬间，说：“……不如我把刀捅进你的肚子里，然后再捅进我的肚子里？”  
格洛丽亚思考了两秒，把刀放回去：“算了，我舍不得。”  
格洛丽亚突然觉得有点冷，想要拥抱他的念头啃噬着她。她急不可耐地钻进了他的怀里，用他的手环住自己。她缩在那个仄狭的空间里，温暖的爱意像羊水一般包围着她和她的爱人。她感觉到满足，因为她的全世界在拥抱着她，而且她还有一整夜的时间。

（五）  
她没想到他会在那一瞬间看向了她的眼睛。  
在发现自己失手杀了茂丘西奥之后，提伯尔特下意识去寻找玛格丽特的眼睛。他痛苦又贪婪地看着她，像一只走投无路的小兽向火堆汲取最后的温暖。  
她也没想到那是最后一眼。  
提伯尔特踉跄了几步，倒下了。  
玛格丽特的大脑已经停止了运转，只剩本能去引导着她的身体。  
她看到了自己冲向了那里，听到了她几近尖叫地喊出了他的名字。  
提伯尔特。

（六）  
玛格丽特再次推开了那扇门，里面的一切都没有变，甚至连摆放着的物件都一件不少。   
变故太多，来得太快，大家无从顾及这位卡普莱特的表少爷。等人们从罗密欧和朱丽叶的悲剧中恢复过来，他们又已经忘了提伯尔特这个人了。  
就是房间里灰尘有点多。维罗纳嘛，整天尘土飞扬的。  
玛格丽特在房间里慢慢地踱了一圈，伸手掠过桌子、衣柜、书架、椅子和墙壁，  
最后走到提伯尔特的床前，掀开了被子。  
被子上蒙的尘突然被扬了起来，玛格丽特忍不住咳嗽了几声。  
她拉开了那个抽屉，里面还放着提伯尔特的几把刀。她拿出其中的一把，把刀套脱掉，握着刀柄，平静地把刀送进了自己的肚子里。  
太自然了，一切都太自然了，仿佛那把刀子就应该长在她身体里一样，没有任何的困难与不适。她甚至感觉不到痛。  
她把刀抽出来，放在了桌子上。血开始流淌，把她的红裙子染得更深一些。她喘着气，笑着看向自己的伤口，心满意足地笑了。  
提伯尔特从来没有送过她什么东西，没有花，没有刀，甚至没有一句安慰的话语。她想，也许他的死亡就是他送给她的最好的礼物。  
她闭着眼睛侧躺着，想象着自己的额头靠在提伯尔特的背上，心满意足地笑了。


End file.
